concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Buffalo Springfield
PERSONNEL: April 6, 1966 - April 9, 1966 Stephen Stills - lead guitar, vocals Neil Young - lead guitar, vocals Richie Furay - rhythm guitar, vocals Bruce Palmer - bass Billy Mundi - drums, vocals (joined 3 days later) PERSONNEL: April 9, 1966 - January 9, 1967 Stephen Stills - lead guitar, vocals Neil Young - lead guitar, vocals Richie Furay - rhythm guitar, vocals Bruce Palmer - bass Dewey Martin - drums, vocals PERSONNEL: January 1967 - January 1967 Stephen Stills - lead guitar, vocals Richie Furay - rhythm guitar, vocals Bruce Palmer - bass Dewey Martin - drums, vocals PERSONNEL: January 20-22, 1967 Stephen Stills - lead guitar, vocals Neil Young - lead guitar, vocals Richie Furay - rhythm guitar, vocals Ken Forssi - bass Dewey Martin - drums, vocals PERSONNEL: January 25, 1967 - February 10, 1967 Stephen Stills - lead guitar, vocals Neil Young - lead guitar, vocals Richie Furay - rhythm guitar, vocals Ken Koblun - bass Dewey Martin - drums, vocals PERSONNEL: February 17, 1967 Stephen Stills - lead guitar, vocals Neil Young - lead guitar, vocals Richie Furay - rhythm guitar, vocals Miles Thomas - bass Dewey Martin - drums, vocals PERSONNEL: February 22, 1967 - June 1967 Stephen Stills - lead guitar, vocals Neil Young - lead guitar, vocals Richie Furay - rhythm guitar, vocals Jim Fielder - bass Dewey Martin - drums, vocals PERSONNEL: June 1967 - June 1967 Stephen Stills - lead guitar, vocals Jim Fielder - guitar Richie Furay - rhythm guitar, vocals Bruce Palmer - bass Dewey Martin - drums, vocals PERSONNEL: June 1967 - August 12, 1967 Stephen Stills - lead guitar, vocals Doug Hastings - guitar Richie Furay - rhythm guitar, vocals Bruce Palmer - bass Dewey Martin - drums, vocals PERSONNEL: August 12, 1967 - January 1968 Stephen Stills - lead guitar, vocals Neil Young - lead guitar, vocals Richie Furay - rhythm guitar, vocals Bruce Palmer - bass Dewey Martin - drums, vocals PERSONNEL: January 1968 - February 1968 Stephen Stills - lead guitar, vocals Neil Young - lead guitar, vocals Richie Furay - rhythm guitar, vocals Jim Messina - bass, vocals Dewey Martin - drums, vocals PERSONNEL: March 1968 - March 1968 Stephen Stills - lead guitar, vocals Richie Furay - rhythm guitar, vocals Jim Messina - bass, vocals Dewey Martin - drums, vocals PERSONNEL: March 1968 - May 5, 1968 (Neil Young quit, but stayed until tour finished) Stephen Stills - lead guitar, vocals Neil Young - lead guitar, vocals Richie Furay - rhythm guitar, vocals Jim Messina - bass, vocals Dewey Martin - drums, vocals 1966 April 11, 1966 Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA (This was an unbilled appearance, supposedly the first group allowed to use electric instruments in this folk music haven) April 15, 1966 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (supporting The Byrds, Dillards & Maston & Brewer. This is the first of a reported 7-day tour of Southern California opening for the Byrds. Ironically, the Springfield are using the electric instruments that the Dillards discarded only a month before to return to their bluegrass roots) April 16, 1966 College of San Mateo, San Mateo, CA (supporting The Byrds & Dillards) April 22, 1966 Los Angeles Harbor College, Wilmington, CA (supporting The Byrds & Dillards) April 23, 1966 Colt Gym, Covina High School, Covina, CA (supporting The Byrds & Dillards) April ?, 1966 Palisades High School, Pacific Palisades, CA (supporting The Byrds, Unconfirmed appearance) April or May 1966 Hollywood High School, Hollywood, CA (supporting The Byrds, Unconfirmed appearance) April 28-May 1 Whisky A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA (supporting The Gentrys. The Springfield begins a six-week residency at the Whisky as its house band, supporting one and sometimes two other acts. They are not billed during these early weeks until their own notariety earns them billing) April 30, 1966 Bakersfield Colege, Bakersfield, CA (supporting The Byrds, Unconfirmed appearance) May 2, 1966 Valley Music Theater, Woodland Hills, CA (supporting The Byrds & Dillards, Unconfirmed appearance) May 2-10, 1966 Whisky A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA (supporting The Grassroots) May 7, 1966 Hillside Theater, Occidental College, Eagle Rock, CA (supporting The Byrds) May 7, 1966 Gym, Adolfo Camarillo High School, Camarillo, CA (supporting The Byrds) May 11-22, 1966 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA (supporting Johnny Rivers) June 2-18, 1966 Whisky A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA June 3, 1966 Gym, Baldwin Park High School, Baldwin Park, CA June 20 Valley Music Theatre, Woodland Hills, CA (supporting Paul Revere & Raiders) June 26-27, 1966 Cinnamon Cinder, San Diego, CA (supporting The Roosters) Summer 1966 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA July 15, 1966 Discoteen Club, Covina, CA (Date is approximate) July 22, 1966 San Diego, CA (Dance Time TV) July 25, 1966 Hollywood Bowl, Hollywood, CA (Supporting Rolling Stones, McCoys, Standells & Tradewinds) August 19, 1966 Dean Martin's House, Hollywood, CA (The band plays Dina Martin's birthday party. Stills was dating Dina at the time) September 2-3, 1966 Melodyland Theatre, Anaheim, CA (supporting Chad & Jeremy & Ian Whitcomb. Bruce Palmer is arrested earlier in the day and Jim Fielder sits in on bass for him. During the performance one night, Neil Young suffers an epileptic seizure on stage and is hospitalized. September ?, 1966 San Diego, CA (Battle of the Bands sponsored by San Diego radio station, KGB, with the Doors & Vejetables) October 7-8, 1966 Third i, Redondo Beach, CA (supporting Turtles & Everpresent Fullness) October 14-15, 1966 Third i, Redondo Beach, CA (supported by Count Five, The Knack, the New Generation) October 22, 1966 Whisky-A-Go Go, Hollywood, CA (Supported by Sons of Adam. The Springfield fills in for Love, who was in the midst of a two-week engagement. Palmer was again busted and Jim Fielder was deputized to fill in for him on bass again) November ?, 1966 Loser's South, San Jose, CA November 11-13, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Bola Sete Trio & Country Joe & Fish) November 12, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (This was a guest set performed after their set at the Fillmore) November 12, 1966 Gay 90's, San Francisco, CA (Another guest set after the previous shows were completed) November ?, 1966 The Ark, Sausalito, CA (with Moby Grape. It is reported that the Springfield shared a number of bills with the Grape at the Ark but so far, none have been defintively confirmed. It is likely that these were simply guest sets) November 21-27, 1966 Whisky-A-Go Go, Hollywood, CA (supported by The Poor. A brief return to LA for the band. During one set, Peter Tork of the Monkees joins the band and he and Stills do an old tune, Alvin the Alligator. The opening act, the Poor were from Denver with Randy Meisner on bass) December 2-3, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Daily Flash, Congress of Wonders) December 10, 1966 Steve McQueen's House, Brentwood, CA (Private party with Johnny Rivers) December 21-22, 1966 Whisky A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA (the Springfield played for two days prior to the Turtles Christmas engagement) December 27, 1966 Hullabaloo, Hollywood, CA (US TV "Where the Action Is" lip-syncing to "For What Its Worth", broadcast January 9, 1967) December 28, 1966 ABC Television Center, Hollywood, CA (US TV "American Bandstand" lip-syncing to "For What Its Worth", broadcast January 21, 1967) December 30, 1966 Night Owl Cafe, New York City, NY 1967 December 31, 1966-January 9, 1967 Ondine's, New York City, NY (A wildly incredible stand. Stills and Palmer get into a fistfight one night on stage. Otis Redding, Mitch Ryder, The Youngbloods, Rolling Stones all attend shows. Young has another epileptic fit during another set. Palmer is eventually busted on the band's last night in New York City. Needed back in LA to fulfill obligations, the band abandons him there) January 20, 1967 Palace, Hollywood, CA (US TV "Hollywood Palace", performing "For What Its Worth" & "Mr. Soul", broadcast April 8, 1967) January 20-22, 1967 Gazzarri's (Hollywood-A-Go-Go), West Hollywood, CA (Ken Forssi of Love sits in on bass to cover for Palmer's absence due to his arrest in NYC) January 20, 1967 Hullabaloo, Hollywood, CA (an unannounced after-hours gig that the Springfield played after their opening night at Gazzarri's) January 21, 1967 Tempo TV Show airs in S.F. Bay area (with Baytovens) January 21, 1967 Boss City airs in L.A. (with Turtles, Jackie DeShannon) January 25, 1967 Tempo Club, San Francisco, CA (Former Squires bassist Ken Koblun flies in from Canada to join the band. This was his first gig) January 27-28, 1967 Hullabaloo, Hollywood, CA January 28, 1967 Rolling Hills High School, Rolling Hills, CA (with Sir Douglas Quintet, Wild Ones) February 1, 1967 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "Where The Action Is" performing "Sit Down I Think I Love You" broadcast February 22, 1967. Neil Young was missing due to ill health) February 2, 1967 Hullabaloo, Hollywood, CA (with Seeds, Standells, Wild Ones, Yellow Payges, East Side Kids) February 3, 1967 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA (Supported by ESP) February 4, 1967 Swing Auditorium, San Bernadino, CA (with Seeds, B.J. Thomas & Triumphs) February 5, 1967 Hollywood Palladium, Hollywood, CA (With Seeds, B.J. Thomas & Triumphs) February 5, 1967 Community Concourse, San Diego, CA (with Seeds. Unconfirmed) February 6, 1967 Cinnamon Cinder, Long Beach, CA (with Seeds, B.J. Thomas & Triumphs) February 8, 1967 Civic Auditorium, Albuquerque, NM (with Seeds, B.J. Thomas & Triumphs, Viscount 5) February 9, 1967 Perkins Ice Palace, Santa Fe, NM (with Seeds, B.J. Thomas & Triumphs, Viscount 5) February 10, 1967 The Music Box, Lubbock, TX (with Seeds, B.J. Thomas & Triumphs, Viscount 5. The promoter is late paying the group and they leave the tour) February 17, 1967 CBS TV Center, Hollywood, CA (US TV Smothers Brothers Show" lip-syncing "For What Its Worth" & "Go And Say Goodbye", broadcast February 26, 1967) February 18, 1967 Recreation Center, Thousand Oaks, CA (cancelled) February 22, 1967 Valley Music Theatre, Woodland Hills, CA (This was a C.A.F.F. benefit for those arrested during the Sunset Strip riots. Jim Fielder joins the band on bass. With Peter, Paul & Mary, Byrds, Doors, Hugh Masakela) February 23, 1967 Memorial Auditorium, Shreveport, LA February/March 1967 KTLA-TV Studios, Los Angeles, CA (US TV "Shebang" performing "For What Its Worth" broadcast March 11, 1967) March 5, 1967 Studio 4, NBC Color City, Burbank, CA (US TV Go!!! performing "Go And Say Goodbye" & "Mr. Soul" broadcast April 23, 1967) March 10, 1967 Rollareana, San Leandro, CA (supported by Peter Wheat & Breadmen & Staton Brothers) March 11, 1967 Longshoremen's Hall, San Francisco, CA (with Peter Wheat & Breadmen, Strawberry Window) March 17, 1967 Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA (With Quicksilver Messenger Service) March 18, 1967 Happening, Seattle, WA (With Daily Flash, West Coast Natural Gas, Magic Fern) (poss 19th) March 21, 1967 Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA (with Paul Revere & Raiders, Seeds, Daily Flash, City Zu, Brave New World, Springfield Rifle, Keith Allison, Surprise Package (Viceroys)) March 22, 1967 Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR (supported by Mr. Lucky & The Gamblers, The Warloks & The Weeds) March 22, 1967 Gym, Capitol High School, Boise, ID March 23, 1967 Second City, Corvalalis, OR March 24, 1967 Red Carpet, South Tacoma, WA (With The Noblemen) March 27, 1967 Carousel Theatre, West Covina, CA (with Chad & Jeremy, Hearts and Flowers) March 30, 1967 Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA (Unconfirmed) March 31, 1967 Campus Hall, University of California, Irvine, CA (with Cobblestone Garden) April 1, 1967 Robertson Gym, University of California, Santa Barbara, CA (with Sounds Five, Druids) April 6, 1967 Memorial Gymnasium, University of San Francisco, San Francisco, CA April 7, 1967 University of San Francisco Gymnasium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane. This concert was to benefit St. Ignatius High School) April 8, 1967 Gym, Cabrillo College, Aptos, CA (With Trans-Atlantic Train) April 11-16, 1967 Rock Garden, San Francisco, CA (with Electric Chamber Orkestra) April 22, 1967 Freeborn Hall, University of California, Davis, CA (supported by Moby Grape) April 27, 1967 Pavilion, Cubberly High School, Palo Alto, CA (Sopwith Camel & Standells) April 28-30, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Steve Miller Band, All Alive) April 29, 1967 Hollywood Bowl, Hollywood, CA (with Johnny Rivers, Supremes, Brenda Holloway, 5th Dimension & Seeds. Springfield flew down from San Francisco to play their 4-song set then flew back to SF to play their Fillmore set. They opened their set with Pay the Price, followed it up with Nowadays Clancy Can't Even Sing, then their hit, For What It's Worth and closed with the debut of what was expected to be their followup single, Mr. Soul) April 30, 1967 Irvine Park, Irvine, CA (with Grateful Dead & Jefferson Airplane) May 5, 1967 Morgan Gym, Western Illinois University, Macomb, IL (The Springfield arrive late and their gear doesn't arrive from Chicago until even later. They play only a short set and the University stops payment on the check) May 5, 1967 Swinging Gate, Fort Wayne, IN May 6, 1967 KRNT Theater, Des Moines, IA (with Turtles, Sopwith Camel, The Robbs) May 7, 1967 Masonic Temple, Davenport, IA (2 shows with Turtles, Sopwith Camel, The Robbs) May ?, 1967 New Place, Algonquin, IL May ?, 1967 Crimson Cougar, Aurora, IL (with The Turtles) May 13, 1967 Cellar, Arlington Heights, IL (with Shady Daze) May ?, 1967 DuPage County Fairgrounds Arena Headquarters, Wheaton, IL (with The Turtles) May ?, 1967 The Swinging Gate, Ft. Wayne, IN (With The Turtles) May 16-21, 1967 Whisky-A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA (with The Doors. The Springfield fly in to fill in for the Byrds on 17th & 18th when Roger McGuinn comes down with the flu) May 20, 1967 Roberts Stadium, University Of Evansville, Evansville, IN (Outsiders & The Shy Ones) May 21, 1967 Gary, IN May 21, 1967 Cheetah, Chicago, IL (with Scott Brothers & The Gas Company) May ?, 1967 Decatur, IL May ?, 1967 Moline, IL Two major lineup changes prior to this tour - Bruce Palmer returns and Jim Fielder is fired and Neil Young quits the group. June 2, 1967 Canobie Lake Park Ballroom, Salem, NH June 3, 1967 Where It's At, Boston, MA (with Beacon Street Union. Although booked for June 4 as well, the band is fired for being so bad. They cancel the remainder of their East Coast appearances (including the Tonight Show) and return to LA. There they pick up lead guitarist Doug Hastings from the Daily Flash) June ? 1967 Lakeside Amusement Park, Denver, CO (unconfirmed) June 8, 1967 Hal Baby's Teen Club, Aurora, Denver, CO (The opening act, Boenzee Cryque, includes Rusty Young and George Grantham who will eventually join Richie Furay in Poco) June 9, 1967 City Auditorium, Colorado Springs, CO (with Birmingham Balloon Company) June 10, 1967 Teenage Fair, Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR June ? 1967 Lowry Air Force Base, Denver, CO (BS performed here in Colorado but it could have been in October/November) June 18, 1967 Monterey County Fairgrounds, Monterey, CA (Monterey Pop Festival with David Crosby on guitar, vocals) June 23, 1967 Tri State Coliseum, Amarillo, TX (with Five Americans, Dearly Beloved, The Stumps & The Hysterical Society) June 24, 1967 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX (Five Americans & Dearly Beloved) June 30-July 1, 1967 Hullabaloo, Hollywood, CA (Furay is recovering from having his tonsils out. David Crosby sits in with the group on the (30th). Furay returned on the 1st. David Crosby again sits in, as did Byrds drummer Michael Clarke and drummer Buddy Miles. Neil Young also sat in on a couple tunes) July 6, 1967 Veteran's Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ (with Five Americans, The Berries & Dearly Beloved) July 11, 1967 New Sound Dance Club, YMCA, Racine, WI (with Mourning Mist. Show was postponed, reportedly because of illness) July 14, 1967 Malibu Shore and Beach Club, Lido Beach, NY July 15, 1967 Village Theatre, New York City, NY (unconfirmed) July 16, 1967 Newport Folk Festival, Newport, RI (Band cancelled this appearance due to Furay's throat) July ?, 1967 Texas, Illinois, MN July 18, 1967 New Sound Dance Club, YMCA, Racine, WI (with Mourning Mist. Show was postponed again) July 19-21, 1967 Convention Hall, Minneapolis, MN (with Jefferson Airplane, Electric Prunes & Shadows of Knight) July 22, 1967 Griffith Park, Los Angeles, CA (US TV "Malibu U" Performing "Bluebird", broadcast July 28, 1967. Richie Furay is not available and the Springfield performs Bluebird as a quartet) July 23, 1967 Danceland, Cedar Rapids, IA (unconfirmed) July ?, 1967 Majestic Hills Convention Center, Lake Geneva, WI July 25, 1967 New Sound Dance Club YMCA, Racine, WI (with Revels of Racine) July 26, 1967 Morgue, Deccatur, IL July 26, 1967 Armory, St. Cloud, MN (With Jefferson Airplane) July ?, 1967 Dark Spot, Roselle, IL July ?, 1967 Indian Crossing Casino, Waupaca, WI July 29, 1967 Big Top Historyland, Old Hayward, WI (The Monkees accompany the band to this gig and wind up in a big jam session onstage) July 30, 1967 Indian Crossing Casino, Waupauca, WI August 1-6, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (with Muddy Waters, Richie Havens) August 4, 1967 Hartford, CT (with Gene Pitney, Buckinghams, Easybeats & Happenings. This was one of the tour stops on a tour that the Springfield dropped out of before getting back together with Neil Young) August 11-12, 1967 Teen and Twenty Club, Huntington Beach, CA (with Symbols of the Time. Neil Young returned to the band during this engagement. There is some dispute as to whether he returned for both dates or only the last) August 14, 1967 Mannix US TV performing "For What Its Worth" (live vocals only) & Bluebird, broadcast October 28, 1967) August 17, 1967 Community Concourse, Convention Hall, San Diego, CA (cancelled. With Young Rascals. This show was canceled due to vandalism at the venue during a James Brown concert a few weeks prior) August 18-19, 1967 Kings Beach Bowl, Kings Beach, Lake Tahoe, CA (with Charles Lloyd & The Creators) August 19, 1967 San Dieguito High School, Encinitas, CA (with Sunshine Company & Outsiders) August 20, 1967 Hi Corbett Field, Tuscon, AZ (Young Rascals, Dearly Beloved & Floating Opera) August 25, 1967 Swing Auditorium, San Bernadino, CA (with Peppermint Trolly Co., Never-So-Few & Birmingham Small Arms Corporation) August 26, 1967 Anaheim Convention Center, Anaheim, CA (with The Association, Sunshine Company, Nitty Gritty Dirt Band & Young Men) September 1-2, 1967 Cheetah, Venice, CA (supported by The Nazz & Watts 103rd Street Band) September 22-23, 1967 Centennial Coliseum, Reno, NV (with Charles Lloyd, The Creators & Doc Flash and the Inner Grin) September 28, 1967 Warwick Theater, Providence, RI (US TV "Popendipity" with Buffy Ste. Marie, Four Seasons, Aretha Franklin, Neil Diamond, Cake, Flip Wilson, Miracles & Frank Converse) September 29, 1967 Campus Center Ballroom, State University of New York, Albany NY (with Janis Ian) September 30, 1967 Gym, Jamestown Community College, Jamestown, NY October 1-5, 1967 KGO (TV) Studio, San Francisco, CA (US TV "Sights and Sounds of San Francisco", broadcast November 6, 1967) October 6-7, 1967 Family Dog, Denver, CO (with The Eigth Penny Matter) October 10, 1967 Student Union Ballroom, UCLA, Los Angeles, CA (cancelled. With Kaleidoscope, W. C. Fields Memorial Electric String Band, New Generation, Clear Light, Doppler Effect) October 20, 1967 Coliseum, Concord, CA October 21, 1967 Santa Rosa Fairgrounds Pavilion, Santa Rosa, CA (supported by Tomorrow Midnight, Mixed Company & Arizona Subway) November 2, 1967 Los Angeles, CA (US TV Woody Woodbury Show) November 3, 1967 Swing Auditorium, National Orange Showgrounds, San Bernadino, CA (WITH Yellow Payges & Mandela) November 3, 1967 Ciro's Hullabaloo, West Hollywood, CA (This may have taken place one week earlier) November 4, 1967 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA (supported by Watts 103rd Street Band & Lewis & Clarke Expedition) November 10, 1967 Alexander Hamilton Senior High School, Los Angeles, CA November 10-11, 1967 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Grateful Dead & Blue Cheer) November 12, 1967 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (unconfirmed) November ? 1967 Lowry Air Force Base, Denver, CO (BS performed here in Colorado but it could have been in June) November 17, 1967 Masonic Auditorium, Detroit, MI (supporting Beach Boys. With Strawberry Alarm Clock & Soul Survivors) November 18, 1967 Athletic Center, Le Moyne College, Syracuse, NY (Afternoon show supporting Beach Boys. With Strawberry Alarm Clock & Soul Survivors) November 18, 1967 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY (supporting Beach Boys. With Strawberry Alarm Clock & Soul Survivors) November 19, 1967 Richmond Arena, Richmond, VA (supporting Beach Boys. With Strawberry Alarm Clock & Soul Survivors) November 19, 1967 DAR Constitution Hall, Washington, DC (supporting Beach Boys. With Strawberry Alarm Clock & Soul Survivors) November 20, 1967 Bushnell Memorial Hall, Hartford, CT (supporting Beach Boys. With Strawberry Alarm Clock & Soul Survivors) November 20, 1967 Fairfield University Gym, Fairfield, CT (supporting Beach Boys. With Strawberry Alarm Clock & Soul Survivors) November 21, 1967 Westchester County Center, White Plains, NY (supporting Beach Boys. With Strawberry Alarm Clock & Soul Survivors) November 22, 1967 Penn Theatre, Pittsburgh, PA (2 shows 7.00 & 9.30 supporting Beach Boys. With Strawberry Alarm Clock & Soul Survivors) November 22, 1967 KDKA-TV Studios, Pittsburgh, PA (US TV "Clark Race...With It") November 23-24, 1967 Back Bay Theatre, Boston, MA (supporting Beach Boys. With Strawberry Alarm Clock & Soul Survivors) November 24, 1967 Rhode Island Auditorium, Providence, RI (supporting Beach Boys. With Strawberry Alarm Clock & Soul Survivors) November 25, 1967 Fieldhouse West Point, West Point Military Academy, West Point, NY (supporting Beach Boys. With Strawberry Alarm Clock & Soul Survivors) November 25, 1967 Alumni Hall, St. John's University, Jamaica, NY (supporting Beach Boys. With Strawberry Alarm Clock & Soul Survivors) November 26, 1967 Walsh Auditorium, Seton Hall University, South Orange, NJ (supporting Beach Boys. With Strawberry Alarm Clock & Soul Survivors) November 26, 1967 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (supporting Beach Boys. With Strawberry Alarm Clock & Soul Survivors) December 1-2, 1967 The Euphoria, Brockton, MA December 7, 1967 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA December 8, 1967 Governor's Hall, California State Fairgrounds, Sacramento, CA (supported by Nate Shiner's Blues Band & Public Nuisance) December 9, 1967 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (Firesign Theatre "Benefit Concert, with Blue Cheer, The Collectors, The United States Of America, Sonny Terry & Brownie McGhee, Dick Gregory) December 15, 1967 Beau Brummel Club, Phoenix, AZ (2 shows) December 19, 1967 San Diego State College Community Concourse, San Diego, CA (supported by The Brain Police) December 21-23, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Collectors & Hour Glass, who consist of Duane & Gregg Allman) December 29, 1967 Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA (with Soul Survivors, Giant Sunflower & The People) December 31, 1967 The Cheetah, Venice, CA (with Seeds, Smokestack Lightnin' & Lollipop Shoppe) ? ?, 1967 KHJ-TV Studios, Los Angeles, CA (US TV "Boss City") ? ?, 1967 Canadian (TV), CBS TV Special late 1967 ABC Television Center, Hollywood, CA (US TV "Joey Bishop Show") late 1967 US TV "Andy Williams Show" 1968 January 6, 1968 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA (with Charles Lloyd & Turquoise) January 12, 1968 Purple Haze, Riverside, CA (with Caretakers) January 13, 1968 San Diego International Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (with the Byrds, Turtles, Stone Ponys, Box Tops, Jay & Techniques, Rose Garden, Brenton Wood, Classics IV, Kenny O'Dell & Things to Come. The Springfield play a full 60 minute set, much to the displeasure of the promoter. This was probably Bruce Palmer's last gig with the Springfield. He is busted on his way home from the gig and deported. Jim Messina's first live performance with Buffalo Springfield) January 20, 1968 Auditorium, Whittier High School, Whittier, CA (supported by Wahler & Hard Candy) January 21, 1968 Cheetah, Santa Monica, CA (Phantasmagoria I. With Turtles, Jose Feliciano, Brewer & Shipley, Grassroots, Hunger, Pacific, Gas & Electric, Lewis & Clarke Expedition, Peanut Butter Conspiracy, Joint Effect, Jamie & The Jury, Incredibly Delicious, Giant Sunflower, Rubber Highway, Richard Tappan, Gilbert & His Guitar, Joint Effort, Fraternity of Man, Cathy Amber & the Difference) January 26, 1968 Campus Hall, University of California, Irvine, CA (with Canned Heat, Revelation) ? ?, 1968 Capital High School gymnasium, Boise, ID February 1, 1968 Ranier Hall Gym, Everett Coimmunity College, Everett, WA (supporting Beach Boys) February 2, 1968 Seattle Sports Arena, Seattle, WA (supporting Beach Boys, with Springfield Rifle) February 3, 1968 PNE Agrodome, Vancouver, BC (supporting Beach Boys, with Northwest Company, City Zu) February 4, 1968 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR (supporting Beach Boys) February 4, 1968 Capital Pavilion, St. Martin's College, Lacey, WA (supporting Beach Boys) February 9, 1968 California State University Gym, Los Angeles, CA (The band showed up for a noon show at half hour late and with only four members) February 9, 1968 Liberty Hall, El Paso, TX February 10, 1968 Rainbow Ballroom, Fresno, CA (2 shows supported by New Life) February 11, 1968 Ice Palace, Las Vegas, NV (with Thelma Houston, Burgundy Blues & Johnny & Joe) March 1, 1968 Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute, Troy, NY (with Spanky & Our Gang) March 9, 1968 Rose Hill Gym, Fordham University, Bronx, NY (with Union Gap, Arlo Guthrie & Chambers Brothers) March 14, 1968 RKO Proctor's Theatre, New Rochelle, NY (with The Hollies & Jay and Techniques) March 15-17, 1968 The Trauma, Philadelphia, PA March 15-16, 1968 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Cream. The Springfield is an unbilled opening act for these two shows) March 20, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (with Chuck Berry. The Springfield cancel and are replaced by the Grateful Dead) March 22-23, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Los Angeles, CA (with Jefferson Airplane & Canned Heat. After Furay, Messina and Young, along with Eric Clapton were busted on March 20, Neil Young announces he's quitting the band, forcing them to cancel this appearance. Fever Tree replaces them on the bill) March 24, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Los Angeles, CA (Benefit for striking KPPC radio personnel, with Jefferson Airplane, Tiny Tim, H.P. Lovecraft, Steppenwolf, Sweetwater, Firesign Theatre, Clear Light, Quicksilver Messenger Service, Peanut Butter Conspiracy & Genesis. Neil Young returns in time for the band to make this benefit concert. John Hartmann refuses to let the band perform until Stephen Stills apologizes to him for a slight) March 29, 1968 Cal Poly College Gym, Pomona, CA (with Union Gap, October Country) March 30, 1968 Salt Lake Coliseum, Salt Lake City, UT (with Youngbloods, H.P. Lovecraft) ? ?, 1968 San Jose, CA ? ?, 1968 Warners Theater, Fresno, CA (This show may not have happened) April 1, 1968 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Columbus, OH (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock) April 2, 1968 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock) (unconfirmed) April 3, 1968 Indiana Theater, Indianapolis, IN (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock) April 5, 1968 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock. Cancelled due to Martin Luther King's assassination) April 6, 1968 Dorton Arena, North Carolina State Fairgrounds, Raleigh, NC (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock, Saint's People Band & Andy Camp Rescheduled to April 23) April 6, 1968 Minges Coliseum, East Carolina University, Greenville, NC (cancelled. Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock) April 7, 1968 Field House, Clemson University, Clemson, SC (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock) April 8, 1968 Township Auditorium, Columbia, SC (cancelled. Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock) April 8, 1968 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock. Rescheduled to April 23) April 8, 1968 Charleston County Hall, Charleston, SC (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock) April 9, 1968 George Jenkins Fieldhouse, Florida Southern College, Lakeland, FL (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock) April 9, 1968 Sports Stadium, Orlando, FL (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock) April 9, 1968 Memorial Stadium, Daytona College, Daytona Beach, FL (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock. Neil Young suffers an epileptic seizure during this performance. Dewey dove shirtless into the crowd and nearly caused a riot. The police shut down the show just as Young suffers his seizure. The Springfield leave him on the stage and his mother, in the audience, rushes to his aid) April 10, 1968 Veterans Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock) (poss 12th) April 10, 1968 Florida Field, University of Florida, Gainesville, FL (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock. Proceeds from the show went to starting a construction fund for a new coliseum) April 11, 1968 City Auditorium, Macon, GA (cancelled. Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock) April 11, 1968 Municipal Stadium, Atlanta, GA (supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock. Canceled due to MLK assassination. This show was reportedly made up at the end of the tour) April 12, 1968 Statesboro, GA (A tentative booking that was never finalized. Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock) April 13, 1968 Roberts Sports Arena, Sarasota, FL (supporting Beach Boys, with Bobby Goldsboro. The Strawberry Alarm Clock leave the tour for three shows to allow them to play a show in Hawaii) April 13, 1968 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL (supporting Beach Boys, with Bobby Goldsboro & The Frogs) April 14, 1968 Code 1, Ft. Lauderdale, FL April 14, 1968 Outdoor Stadium, Florida Atlantic University, Boca Raton, FL (A tentative booking that was never finalized. Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock) April 14, 1968 Miami Beach Convention Hall, Miami Beach, FL (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock) April 15, 1968 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock) April 15, 1968 Municipal Auditorium, Austin, TX (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock) April 16, 1968 Norman, OK (unconfirmed, unlikely) April ?, 1968 Oklahoma City, OK (unconfirmed, unlikely) April 16, 1968 Civic Auditorium, Little Rock, AR (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock) April 17, 1968 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (Cancelled. Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock. Rescheduled to April 24) April 17, 1968 Arkansas State University, Jonesboro, AR (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock. This show was added to the tour but was subsequently canceled) April 18, 1968 John M. Parker Agricultural Center, Louisiana State University, Baton Rouge, LA (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock) April 18, 1968 Loyola Fieldhouse, Loyola University, New Orleans, LA (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock) April 19, 1968 City Auditorium, Birmingham, AL (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock) April 19, 1968 Tuscaloosa, AL (A tentative booking that was never finalized. Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock) April 19, 1968 Montgomery, AL (A tentative booking that was never finalized. Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock) April 20, 1968 Will Rodgers Memorial Coliseum, Fort Worth, TX (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock & Bobby Goldsboro) April 20, 1968 Market Hall, Dallas, TX (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock, Bobby Goldsboro & Soul Society) April 21, 1968 Moody Civic Center, Galveston, TX (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock) April 21, 1968 McDonald Gym, Lamar College, Beaumont, TX (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock) April 21, 1968 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock) April 22, 1968 Municipal Coliseum, Lubbock, TX (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock & Bobby Goldsboro) April 22, 1968 Civic Auditorium, Little Rock, AK (Unconfirmed) April 23, 1968 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock. Rescheduled from April 8) April 23, 1968 Dorton Arena, North Carolina State Fairgrounds, Raleigh, NC (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock, Saint's People Band & Andy Camp Rescheduled from April 6) April 24, 1968 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (Supporting Beach Boys, with Strawberry Alarm Clock. Rescheduled from April 17) April 26, 1968 Exhibition Hall, Arizona State Fairgrounds, Phoenix, AZ (with Kenny O'Dell, Brook Benton) April 27, 1968 Hi Corbett Field, Tuscon, AZ April 28, 1968 Valley Music Theater, Woodland Hills, CA (with Illinois Speed Press, Hamilton Streetcar) May 3, 1968 Peterson Gym, San Diego State College, San Diego, CA (With Electric Flag & Jello's Gas Bag. A late start and a power failure mar this show. The band shocks the audience by announcing that they are breaking up) May 4, 1968 Merchandise Mart, Old State Fairgrounds, Sacramento, CA (with H.P. Lovecraft Quicksilver Messenger Service & Mojo. Neil Young disappears right before showtime and is found in the parking lot with a groupie) May 5, 1968 Long Beach Sports Arena, Long Beach, CA (with Country Joe & Fish, Canned Heat, Smokestack Lightnin' & The Hook. Their final performance) ? ?, 1968 Kraft Show performing "Rock and Roll Woman" May 24, 1968 Foothill High School, Tustin, CA (cancelled) May 29-30, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (cancelled, with Chambers Brothers & Richie Havens. Despite Bill Graham's pleading, the band cancels this appearance) May 31-June 1, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (cancelled, with Chambers Brothers & Richie Havens. Despite Bill Graham's pleading, the band cancels this appearance) Dewey Martin decides to keep the band alive and capitalize on the release of a single in October. He recruits Jim Price (horns), Dave Price (G), Don Poncher (D), Bob Apperson (B), and Gary Rowles (g) to become the New Buffalo Springfield. October 22-November 8, 1968 The Function, Boulder, CO (with Everly Brothers. A brief residency to get the band's set put together. The band mixes mostly Springfield tunes with a couple of originals) November 15, 1968 San Luis Obispo Junior High School Gym, San Luis Obispo, CA (with Thy Mynd, Wendigo) November 16, 1968 HIC Arena, Honolulu, HI (with Turtles & Canned Heat) November 30, 1968 Terrace Theatre, Salt Lake City, UT (2 shows with Sir Douglas Quintet) November 23, 1968 Sound Factory, Sacramento, CA (with Mad River & Sanpaku) December 6, 1968 Swing Auditorium, San Bernadino, CA (supported by The Animals) December 7, 1968 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA (with Charlie Musselwhite, Three Dog Night & Sields) December 13, 1968 Earl Righetti High School Gym, Santa Maria, CA December 14, 1968 Midwestern State University, Wichita Falls, TX December 20, 1968 Civic Center, Bakersfield, CA (with Gary Lewis & Playboys) December 21, 1968 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC (with Chambers Brothers & Buddy Miles Express) December 22, 1968 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR (with Chambers Brothers & Buddy Miles Express) December 23, 1968 Evergreen Ballroom, Olympia, WA (with White Heart) December 26, 1968 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA (with Canned Heat, Steppenwolf, Spencer Davis Group, Blue Cheer, Three Dog Night, Electric Prunes & Santana. The Hell's Angels give the band an escort to their hotel after the gig in appreciation of their efforts. It was primarily a publicity stunt. However, across town, Richie Furay and his band Pogo are performing at the Fillmore and he becomes aware of this new Buffalo Springfield. Upon his return to LA, he alerts Stills and Young who blast Dewey in the press, claiming his band is bogus) December 27, 1968 S.J. County Fairgrounds, Stockton, CA (With Gary Lewis & Playboys & Caretakers. Gary Lewis cancelled due to illness so the New Buffalo Springfield takes over as headliner) 1969 Martin sues Stills and Young over the use of the Buffalo Springfield name. He loses the case and is forced to call his band Dewey Martin's New Buffalo. Promoters routinely ignore that and bill the band as Buffalo Springfield. By the summer's end, the band is on it's last legs despite having secured a recording contract. January 11, 1969 Community Concourse, San Diego, CA (with Sir Douglas Quintet) January 17, 1969 Convention Center, Anaheim, CA (with Steve Miller Band, Black Pearl, Three Dog Night & Jet Set) The New Buffalo Springfield begins to fall apart. Rowles, Apperson and Jim Price all leave the band. Randy Fuller replaces Apperson on bass and B.J. Jones replaces Rowles on lead guitar. January 31, 1969 Mother Duck, Chicago, IL (supported by Hot Fudge) February 8, 1969 Civic Auditorium, Albuquerque, NM (with Iron Butterfly & Lincoln Street Exit) February 20, 1969 University of Denver Student Union, Denver, CO (CANCELLED, replaced by Zephyr. Supported by Conal Implosion) February 23, 1969 Mosque, Richmond, VA (with Canned Heat, Outsiders & The Seeds) March 22, 1969 University of Maryland Ritchie Coliseum, College Park, MD (1st Washington Spring Pop Music Festival, with The Zombies & The Standells) March 30-April 1, 1969 Fort Lockhart Park, Ft. Lauderdale, FL (Lauderdale Easter Rock Festival, with Creedence Clearwater Revival, Canned Heat, Strawberry Alarm Clock, MC5, Steve Miller, Grass Roots, Three Dog Night, Chuck Berry, Sweetwater & Morning Glory) March 28-30, 1969 Santa Clara County Fairgrounds, San Jose, CA (Expo '69, with Iron Butterfly & Santana. Although the band was originally booked for this festival, they dudn't appear) May 31, 1969 Warehouse India, Providence, RI (With Neil Young. This show was cancelled when local officials banned rock shows) May 31, 1969 Municipal Auditorium, Eureka, CA (with Mixed Company, Coffee & Devine Maddness) Joey Newman joins the band on lead guitar around this time. June 7, 1969 The Dunes, Westport, WA June 21, 1969 Civic Auditorium Chehalis, WA (with Slugg) June 28, 1969 Casey's, Lewiston, ID July 3, 1969 Armory, Astoria, OR July 5, 1969 Evergreen Ballroom, Olympia, WA July 8-9, 1969 Seattle Center Arena, Seattle, WA (with Paul Revere & Raiders, Grassroots, Fields & Them) July 11, 1969 The Breakthru, Tacoma, WA (with Scot Free) July 19, 1969 The Happening, Seattle, WA Summer 1969 Yakima County Fair, Yakima, WA September 1969 The New Buffalo Springfield disbands. With no link to the former group, they carry on under the name Blue Mountain Eagle. They record one album for ATCO Records before breaking up. 1984 Bruce Palmer forms a band in Toronto with Frank Wilks on guitar and vocals, Stan Endersby on lead guitar and Alan Prosser on drums. Dubbing themselves The Springfield Band, they begin gigging in local clubs. 1985 The band renames themselves Buffalo Springfield Revisited after Dewey Martin joins up and they managed to gain permission from Stills and Young to use the name. June 15, 1985 Barrymore's, Ottawa, ON June 21, 1985 El Morcambo, Toronto, ON September 6, 1985 Jonathan Swift's, Harvard Square, Boston, MA September 6, 1985 Modern Times, Sayreville, NJ September 9-10, 1985 Lone Star Cafe, New York City, NY September 16, 1985 Club Saba, Washington, DC November 12, 1985 Eggleton Rally, Toronto, ON November 21, 1985 Rum Largo Lounge, Lake Buena Vista, FL December 20-21, 1985 L.P. Club, Scottsdale, AZ 1986 Band takes a hiatus and shuffles the lineup. Alan Prosser leaves and Bob Fredrickson on guitar and Harlan Spector on keyboards join up. February 26, 1986 Forum, Los Angeles, CA (Vietnam Vets Benefit) March 13, 1986 Fox Theatre, St. Louis, MO (with The Band & Dave Mason) March 14, 1986 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, MO (with The Band & Dave Mason) April 15, 1986 Palomino, N. Hollywood, CA (Stephen Stills sits in on a couple of tunes) April 27, 1986 Conference Center, Eugene, OR (Fundraiser for William Conde) June 7, 1986 Palomino, N. Hollywood, CA (with Tin Star) June 16, 1986 Will Greer Theatricum Bontanicum, Topanga Canyon, CA June 29, 1986 Starlight Amphitheatre, Burbank, CA (with Janis Ian, Stevie Wonder, Redbone, Rita Coolidge & Paul Butterfield) July 5, 1986 Trancas, Malibu, CA ? ?, 1986 Stephen Stills' Ranch, Encino, CA (Original Buffalo Springfield reunite with Harlan Spector on keyboards) July 20, 1986 Glen Helen Regional Park, San Bernadino, CA (California Summerfest '86) July 23, 1986 Pines Theater, Look Park, Florence, MA (with Judy Polan & Wilks who were ill and unable to perform, Azteca Two-Step replaced them) August 2, 1986 Arrowhead Stadium, Kansas City, MO (Future Farmers of America Benefit, with Alabama, Dave Mason, Richie Havens, Sawyer Brown & Rare Earth) ? ?, 1986 New Jersey September ?, 1986 Hollywood, CA (Jerry Lewis Telethon) September 13, 1986 Santa Cruz County Fair, Santa Cruz, CA (with Mamas & Papas) September 17, 1986 Pyramid Club, Portland, OR (with St. Calvin Walker) September 20, 1986 Parker's, Seattle, WA September 23, 1986 The Stone, San Francisco, CA October 31, 1986 Country Club, Reseda, CA (with Country Joe McDonald, Purp'l Tur'tl'z & Stunt Road) November 9, 1986 Love Ride, Calamigos Ranch, CA (with Robby Kreiger, Top Jimmy & Sidney Iverson) November 16-17, 1986 American Victoria Museum, Miner's Armory, Grass Valley, CA November 18-December 1, 1986 The Showspot, Reno Hilton, Reno, NV ? ?, 1986 Cow Palace, Boulder, CO (only 75 people show up) December ?, 1986 Country Club, Reseda, CA (Benefit for World Concert for Humanity, with Spirit & Chamber Brothers) 1987 Dewey Martin leaves the band when he gets an offer to join the Roberts-Meisner Band. April 4, 1987 Lakeview Terrace, Hanson Dam, CA April 5, 1987 Country Scene, CA April 18, 1987 Libbery Park Bowl, Ojai, CA (Fundraiser for Ojai Montessori Shcool, with Spirit & Chamber Brothers) April 25, 1987 Valley Forge Music Fair, Devon, PA (with Tommy James & Shondells & Mitch Ryder) May 5, 1987 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH (with Guess Who) May 8, 1987 Harpo's, Detroit, MI (with Guess Who) May 14, 1987 Columbus, OH May 15, 1987 Holiday Star Theatre, Merrillville, IN (with Guess Who) May 19, 1987 Headliners, Madison, WI (with Guess Who) May 23, 1987 Hermann Park, Houston, TX (Great Texas Welcome Home Vietnam Veterans Concert, with Guess Who, Richie Havens & Johnny Rivers) May 24, 1987 Magic Springs, Hot Springs, AR (with Guess Who) May 25, 1987 Bob's Miniature Golf, Jacksonville, FL (Gemini Solifest, with Guess Who) May 30, 1987 West Palm Beach, FL (International Ballooning '87 Festival, with Guess Who) May 31, 1987 Miami Marine Stadium, Miami, FL (with Guess Who & Iron Butterfly) June 1, 1987 Brassy's, Cocoa Beach, FL (with Guess Who) June 11, 1987 Graffiti, Oakland, PA (with Guess Who) June 12, 1987 Capitol Plaza Theater, Charleston, WV (with Guess Who) June 16, 1987 Wave Street, Staten Island, NY (with Guess Who) June 17, 1987 Best Cruise, Boston Harbor, MA (with Guess Who) June 18, 1987 Katina's, Hadley, MA (with Guess Who) June 19, 1987 Club Casino, Hampton Beach, NH (with Guess Who) June 20, 1987 Gardner, MA (early show) June 20, 1987 The Living Room, Providence, RI Guess Who June 23, 1987 The Bayou, Washington, DC (with Guess Who) June 23, 1987 Stone Balloon, Newark, DE (with Guess Who) July 2, 1987 Chestnut Cabaret, Philadelphia, PA (with Guess Who) July 3, 1987 Obsessions, Randolph, NJ July 4, 1987 Wilkes-Barre, PA July 9, 1987 Bluebird Club, Bloomington, IN July 11, 1987 Harpo's, Detroit, MI August 1, 1987 Country Club, Reseda, CA August 2, 1987 Bacchnanal's, San Diego, CA (with Guess Who) August 7, 1987 Studio 66, Albuquerque, NM (with Guess Who) August 12, 1987 Rockefeller's, Houston, TX (with Guess Who) August 17, 1987 Dallas Alley, Dallas, TX (with Guess Who) August 19, 1987 Jimmy's, New Orleans, LA (with Guess Who) September 20, 1987 Will Greer Theatricum Bontanicum, Topanga Canyon, CA October 9, 1987 Celebrity Theatre, Anaheim, CA (Cancelled, Postponed until November 22, with Guess Who, Rivingtons, Tokens, Otis Day & Knights, Leslie Gore, Iron Butterfly, Bobby Day, Mitch Mitch Ryder & Blues Image) October 29-November 2, 1987 Casino Cabaret, Harrah's Casino, Reno, NV (with The Byrds) November 11, 1987 Lighthouse Cafe, Los Angeles, CA (with Wade Preston Boeger) November 21, 1987 Celebrity Theatre, Phoenix, AZ (with Guess Who, Rivingtons, Tokens, Otis Day & Knights, Leslie Gore, Iron Butterfly, Bobby Day, Mitch Ryder & Blues Image) November 22, 1987 Celebrity Theatre, Anaheim, CA (with Guess Who, Rivingtons, Tokens, Otis Day & Knights, Leslie Gore, Iron Butterfly, Bobby Day, Mitch Mitch Ryder & Blues Image) 1988 Another attempt at an original Buffalo Springfield reunion falls apart and Bruce Palmer takes the Revisited Band back out on the road. Scott Lombardi takes over on drums. January 22, 1988 Office Lounge, Farmington, NM January 27, 1988 Shuffles, Colorado Springs, CO (with Tom & Terrifics) January 29-30, 1988 Steeps, Park City Ski Area, UT ? ?, 1988 Cottonwood Creek, Grand Junction, CO ? ?, 1988 Telluride, CO ? ?, 1988 Logan, UT ? ?, 1988 Cat's Paw, Bozeman, MT March 17, 1988 Wort Hotel, Jackson Hole, WY ? ?, 1988 Aspen, CO ? ?, 1988 Vail, CO ? ?, 1988 Evergreen, CO ? ?, 1988 Pelican Inn, Newport, RI March 18, 1988 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH (with New Riders of the Purple Sage) May 24, 1988 Kenwood Concert Club, Levittown, PA May 28, 1988 Sailaway Cruise, Boston Harbor, MA (with Livingston Taylor & John Pousette Dart) June 2, 1988 Citi Lights, Hartford, CT June ?, 1988 Nantucket, RI June 14, 1988 Mudbuggs, Tucson, AZ June 20, 1988 Ocean Center, Daytona Beach, FL (with Chuck Negron, Badfinger, Spencer Davis Group, Blues Image) June 23, 1988 Leon County Civic Center, Tallahassee, FL (with Chuck Negron, Badfinger, Spencer Davis Group, Blues Image) July 1, 1988 Celebrity Theatre, Anaheim, CA (with Coasters, Tokens & New Seekers) July 2, 1988 Arroyo Verde Park, Ventura, CA (with Mitch Ryder, Otis Day & Knights, Badfinger, New Seekers, Blues Image, Tokens, Spencer Davis Group) July ?, 1988 Grandstand Stage, Del Mar Fair, Del Mar, CA (with Mitch Ryder, Coasters, Iron Butterfly, Spencer Davis Group) July 13, 1988 Devonshire Downs, Northridge, CA (San Fernando Valley Fair, with Coasters & Badfinger) July 22-23, 1988 The Zoo, Fresno, CA August 28, 1988 Paramount Theater, Denver, CO (with Mitch Ryder, Otis Day & Knights, Badfinger, Chuck Negron, Coasters, Tokens, Blues Image, New Seekers) August 31, 1988 Arena, Winnipeg, AB (Buffalo Springfield Revisited cancels and are replaced by Spencer Davis Group, with Chuck Negron, Badfinger, Blues Image & Coasters) September 5, 1988 Fairgrounds, DuQuoin, IL (with Mitch Ryder, Otis Day & Knights, Badfinger, Chuck Negron, Coasters, Tokens, Blues Image, New Seekers) October 29, 1988 Sacramento, CA November 9, 1988 Lighthouse Cafe (with Wade Preston) November 11, 1988 Trancas, Malibu, CA November ?, 1988 Will Greer Theatricum Bontanicum, Topanga Canyon, CA (Bruce Palmer busted and deported in Dallas. The band breaks up) 1989 March 8, 1989 Riverside Theatre, Laughlin, NV (with Canned Heat) March 18, 1989 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH (with New Riders of the Purple Sage) July 21-22, 1989 Old Apple Orchard Theater, Silverwood, ID August 16, 1989 Grandstand Arena, Ventura County Fair, Ventura, CA (with Mamas & Papas, Maria Muldaur, Brewer & Shipley, New Riders of the Purple Sage) September 3, 1989 Horseworld, Phoenix, AZ (with Strawberry Alarm Clock) September 21, 1989 The Polo Grounds, Rancho Cucamonga, CA 1990 May 31-June 3, 1990 Emerald Cabaret, Harvey's, Reno, NV October 9, 1990 Spice, Hollywood, CA (with Twist and Shout) 1991 Dewey Martin decides to return to the stage with Billy Darnell, Robin Lambe and Michael Curtis under the name Buffalo Springfield Again. September 21, 1991 Taste of Newport Beach, Newport Beach, CA September 22, 1991 The Hop, City of Industry, CA September 24-25, 1991 Don's Celebrity Theatre, Riverside Resort, Laughlin, NV December 17-26, 1991 Cactus Pete's Gala Showroom, Jackpot, NV December 31, 1991 Rio Suite Hotel, Las Vegas, NV 1992 The Buffalo Springfield Again performs again this year until they perform in Denver and Richie Furay files a cease and desist order against them and once again Dewey comes off the road. March 25, 1992 The Hop, City of Industry, CA (with Rockadiles) March 30-April 30, 1992 Roxy's Lounge, Gold River Hotel, Laughlin, NV May 1, 1992 Old Town, Orlando, FL July 1, 1992 Park Place, Irvine, CA August 21, 1992 Street Festival, Chula Vista, CA (with Maria Muldaur & Hoyt Axton) September 5, 1992 Bonnie Castle Downs, Alexandria Bay, NY (with Benny Mardones) November 9, 1992 Windy Mesa, Page, AZ ? ?, 1992 Buffalo Rose, Golden, CO 2010 October 23-24, 2010 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA (Neil Young, Stephen Stills & Richie Furay reunite over a weekend to perform at the annual Bridge School Benefit backed by Rick Rosa on bass and Joe Vitale on drums) 2011 June 1-2, 2011 Fox Theater, Oakland, CA (supported by Gillian Welsh) June 4-5, 2011 Wiltern Theater, Los Angeles, CA June 7-8, 2011 Santa Barbara Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA June 11, 2011 Bonnaroo Festival, Manchester, TN (with Old Crow Medicine Show, Allison Krause and Union Station, Black Keys, Mumford and Sons and others)